Obsessions
by togy2010
Summary: what if Edward did drugs? what if he got bella into them to? what if while bella was high, Edward slept with her? what if bella also slept with jacob of her own free will? what if she didn't know if the baby was Edward or jacob? all human. new person,lucy
1. Previously

**Obsessions**

_**This is copyrighted by my school friends and I. we wrote this play in drama!!!**_

**Previously**

It's a Friday night in Heartbreak hill. Three school friends, Edward, Lucy and Bella are at a party. Lights are flashing, really loud music plays as people dance and jump around the house. Edward and Lucy stand around Bella, while looking around shiftily to make sure no one notices the packet they are attempting to conceal. Edward and Bella are dating.

**BPOV**

"C'mon, don't ruin the party. Just take them. You've taken them before, why not now?"

Said Lucy trying to get me to take the drugs.

"Yeah, babe, just take them. They make you feel like you're on top of the world!"

"No, sorry guys, not tonight." I said trying to get out of the situation. It didn't work. I mean I would expect Lucy to be into drugs but not Edward. Then again, I never knew that Edward was called 'Crakie Edie'. **(bad name I know)**

"Hey, I heard you have a maths exam on Monday…… yeah?" Lucy said guarantied to be trying to find another way into coning me to take the drugs!

"Yeah, sure…" I said a bit confused.

"Why study?" Edward said putting the drugs into my hand, "these little white pills will give you the boost you need, babe. You'll pass with flying colours."

"Don't ruin the partyyyy! Everyone's into drugs these days." Lucy said in a winy voice. I stared at the pills in my hand. I was unsure whether I should do it!!

"come on Bella, before someone sees" Edward said urgently.

I then took 3 pills out and popped them into my mouth. Gosh they tasted so good.

**Sorry about the short chapter. Any way if you liked it, and I hope you did :D, please read on. Please. Oh and please review!!!! Pretty please!!**


	2. KILL PHIL

**Chapter 1**

**Carlisle POV**

Renee is sitting on a table, holding a film canister.

Carlisle walk into the room and sits at the table.

"About time Carlisle" Renee said as I sat down at the table. God what have I done wrong now!

"sorry, ma'am, the delivery you wanted arrived. I see you have it. Why is it that you wanted to see me? Have I done some thing wrong?" I asked, still wondering what I did this time.

"No no, you haven't done anything wrong…….Much."

"Ma'am…….Can you please explain what's going on?" I said a bit confused.

"I know your secret Carlisle." Renee said.

I was horrified. How could she know this?

"Um… what secret might this be ma'am?" I asked trying to sound like I had no idea what Renee was saying.

"you know! The one about your true self! About your family, what they are and what you are." She said. I could tell she was getting a bit impatient.

I was shocked. How did she find out!

"but... you… how?" I took a deep breath. I could tell my voice was breaking. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest as an attempt to make my-self look stronger.

"you're not gay, Carlisle! I know your parents are gay and they want you to be gay as well but your not! You went to Las Vegas last week and got married to that designer girl called Esme."

WHAT!!!! "how do you know this?"

"Just because I'm not as young as I once was, it doesn't mean I'm not resourceful. Now, about this little…. Secret… of ours. I take it you'd rather keep it on the down side?"

"Please. Why are you doing this to me?" I said by now I was half sobbing, "what have I done to deserver this?"

"As that's the case, then there are a couple of things you're going to have to do for me. is that clear?" Renee said acting as if I did not speak.

"No, no it's not Renee. I'm not doing this. I don't care what it is." I said shaking my head.

"Carlisle. We both know I'm not a patient woman. And we both want something. In your case, you want it kept quiet that you're not gay. I however, would like my husband Phill to mysteriously die."

WHAT!!! "you can't do this! I'll go to the police, and tell them everything!" I said gasping.

"I think you'll find I can, actually. As soon as you're gone, I'll spread the word, and within a couple of hours, the whole country will know, imagine the disappointment from your wife and parents. Then I'll fire you, and make sure you never get another position above a dollar an hour. Where else are you going to find a job as a bodyguard that pays two million dollars each year?"

"you're a cruel and heartless bitch Renee! I hope you burn in hell! You deserve everything bad that can possibly happen to you!" I said furiously. God I wish she did burn in hell.

"Right. Now that we've reached an understanding, here's what you'll need." Renee said sweetly. In here is enough strychnine to kill an elephant. You know how he likes his tea…."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I've finally sunken to a level lower than yours, and I never thought it was possible!" I said taking the canister from Renee.

"Very good Carlisle. Now you'll walk off, and forget this conversation ever took place; while I start setting certain affairs in order. I expect to see results within the next three day. You may leave now." Renee said triumphantly. I looked at the canister and just walked of. I had had enough of her but I needed the money.


	3. support thanks mum!

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

As I walked into the lounge room I found a letter sitting on the table.

"I wonder what this is!" I said curiously as I opened the letter.

It said:

_To my dearest Bella._

_By the time you have read this I would have already passed into the land of the unknown. But there is something you must know. I am not your real father. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. It was your mothers wish to tell you her-self. Your mother was on the street and pregnant when I found her. I took her in and cared for her. Please don't be mad at her, the delict flower she is for she was only trying to protect you. Please remember that although you were not by biological daughter, I still loved you like you were my daughter. Before I met your mother, I got told that I could not have children. At that moment, my reason for life seem to disappear, but then I met you mother and fell in-love. She told me that she was pregnant and she wanted me to be the father, at those words I felt like I had I had life again. It was wonderful. _

_I love you my beautiful daughter, please never forget that._

_Love, Phil._

Somewhere in the middle of that letter I had started to cry. Phil is not my Dad.

"What's that?" said Renee as she entered the room.

"It's a letter from dad." I said sadly. "How come you never told me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Now I was mad. She knows perfectly well what I'm talking about!

"Don't pretend you don't know." I yelled as I stood up. "Why didn't you tell me Phil wasn't my real father? How could you keep something like that from me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be better if you didn't find out until you were older."

"I'm 16. Isn't that older enough for you" I said still yelling.

"Just settle down. Let's talk about this calmly."

"Just settle down! How can I settle down when I just found out that the man I thought was my father isn't really my father!" wow I really could yell.

"He may not have been your real father, but he treated you like you were his real daughter." yelled Renee. Now she was yelling too.

"Just be quite. I don't want to hear anymore." I said through the sobs that were shaking my frame.

"Don't get upset darling." Renee said comfortingly. "We are so much alike, if this happened to me then I would be freaking out to"

"We are more alike then you realized." I sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked curiously. Oh my God, is she really that stupid to not realise.

"Well you became a mother when you were in your late teens and now I'm going to be a mother and I'm in my late teens."

"WHAT???!!!! You're pregnant? Who did this to you?" Renee asked shocked. God what did she leased expect, I do have her as a mother.

"I thought you, of all people, would be way more supportive than this." I sais a bit angry.

"How can I be supportive when this is going to ruin my career of being a model? What will people say?" Renee said angrily. Oh no she did not!

"Is that all you can think about? I knew I should have waited a while before I told you."

At that, I stood up to go to school.

"Where do you think you're going? We haven't finished talking yet." Oh please, like I'd what to talk to you.

"I'm going to school. If you weren't so caught up in your little world and thought about someone else once in a while then you would know that." The COW .And at that I stomped out the door.

**So yeah. Bella and Renee had a fight. I don't think they talk again in the story. Any way hoped you liked it. Please tell me. I don't mind if you're mean. Please R&R**


	4. I'm Pregnant!

**I'm Pregnant!! – Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, how are you?" said Jake as he walked over to me.

"I'm alright, I am going to Phil's funeral tomorrow and he wasn't ever my father." I answered sadly. God I am so depressed.

"What are you talking about?"

"He wrote me a letter saying that he was not my father."

"Well hey; he is still your dad. After all, anyone can be a father but it takes someone special to be a dad." Jake said kindly. WOW it looks like Jake really cares. I don't know what I would do with out him, Edward being a drugo and all. JURK!!

"Thanks Jake. You really know how to cheer someone up. Hey lets walk to school, we don't want to be late!" I was feeling a little better. I don't know how to tell him that I'm pregnant and the baby could be his. I hope he's ok.

"So did you have fun on the weekend?"

"I had a big weekend." I said nervously, gosh here goes nothing.

"So what happened? You went to that party hay?"

"Yer well, I found out that I'm……. pregnant!" I said nervously. God, please kill me now!!

"Wow that's great! I am so happy for you. Wait who is the father?" first of all, being nocked you at the age of 16 is not GREAT! And not knowing who the father is is also GREAT! God Jacob what's wrong with you.

"It's Edward or you." I said as I ran off. Shit run Bella run. I could see Jake following me but I didn't stop. What if he is angry? What if I got hurt? Or what if the baby got hurt? God run faster Bella. Gosh I'm so unco!


End file.
